minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft School
Minecraft School, is a fanon series by Alpha Ranger. The first episode is set to be released on September 30, 2015. EACH EPISODE WILL BE ON THIS PAGE (to save room for other pages) Classmates/Characters The class will have 14 students, each day they will be taught one new lesson. The class revolves around 7th graders. Maybe new students of course! :D Attendance Four tardies means one day absent. If a student has eight unexcused days absent, they will have one-day suspension. If they have 12 two day suspension. 16 three day. If they have more than 18 than they may have OTHER disciplinary actions. Green = No tardy or absences. NTA Red = Unexcused absence. UEA Lime green = Excused absence. EEA Orange = Excused absence. EDA Purple = Excuse tardy. EET Grades The grades work like this: A - 89.50 - 100% B - 79.50 - 89.50% C - 69.50 - 79.50% D - 59.50 - 69.50% F - 59.49 or below. Assignments A or B = limegreen C = orange D = yellow F = red Grades/Assignments The Students/Teacher! (I have really descriptive descriptions for charaters) Sam - This gentle, odd-looking teenage boy with practically no talent whatsoever comes from a town by a river and lives with a sister in a bunker. Beatrice - This wacky 12-year-old girl has green eyes, an olive complexion, and curly dark brown hair cut short. She is very short, quite heavy, and dresses quite conservatively. She tends to be forgetful, has a great sense of humor, and wants to be a lawyer. Padan - There's something mystifying about him, perhaps it's his perseverance or perhaps it's simply his patience. But nonetheless, people tend to stay on his good side, while hoping to one day follow in his footsteps. Autumn - This 13-year-old girl has green eyes, a pale complexion, and curly red hair pinned neatly back. She is very tall, somewhat thin, and wears a lot of 'nerdy' clothing. She tends to be forgetful and is quite naive. Sarah - This playful 13-year-old girl has green eyes, a pale complexion, and wavy brown hair worn mid-length. She is a little short, of average weight, and dresses quite conservatively. She is afraid of water and wants to be an athlete. Duncan - This rebellious 14-year-old boy has blue eyes, an olive complexion, and curly auburn hair worn loose about the shoulders. He is of average height, somewhat thin, and dresses very modestly. He always has some piece of trivia to share and is a horrible pianist. Corey - This perky 13-year-old boy has hazel eyes, a fair complexion, and staight blond hair left uncut. He is short, of average weight, and likes wearing old-fashioned clothing. He has a speech impediment and is studying to be a veterinarian. Julia - This quiet 12-year-old girl has hazel eyes, an olive complexion, and wavy platinum blond hair worn loose about the shoulders. She is tall, quite muscular, and likes to flash some skin. She volunteers for charity and wants to be a singer. Miles - This ambitious 12-year-old girl has dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, and curly dark brown hair worn loose about the shoulders. She is a little tall, a bit pudgy, and wears very colorful clothing. She is known for playing pranks and is a rather poor singer. Rodney - This kind-hearted 13-year-old boy has green eyes, a pale complexion, and straight platinum blond hair cut short. He is tall, somewhat thin, and dresses quite conservatively. He always has some piece of trivia to share and wants to be an engineer. Brent - This gentle 12-year-old boy has dark brown eyes, a pale complexion, and straight dark brown hair worn in an updo. He is short, quite muscular, and wears a lot of black. He speaks with a stutter and likes reading comics. April - This kind-hearted 13-year-old girl has dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, and curly golden-blond hair pinned neatly back. She is very tall, fairly muscular, and likes wearing modern-clothing. She tends to gossip too much and likes playing video games. Alex - This gentle 13-year old boy had hazel eyes, a fair complexion, and he has a fohawk. He is of normal height, has an average amount of muscle, and likes to wear dog tags. He is a young YouTuber who plays Call of Duty and CS:GO. Jen - This arrogant 13-year-old girl has green eyes, a dark complexion, and curly light brown hair worn short. She is a little short, fairly muscular, and can't be bothered with fashion. She gets lost easily and wants to be a mechanic. Ms. Okami - This teacher is very nice and does not hand out assignments as much as other teachers. She has another "secret" job. Seasons There will be seasons of the fanon. Sometimes I will take a 1-2 week break. That will be a intermission of seasons. Episodes/Chapters Season 1: Unscheduled Episodes: Episode One: "The First Lesson" It was a early Monday morning the date was August 24, 2015. It was time for the first day of school, for the Seventh grade class. The class was Alex, April, Autumn, Beatrice, Brent, Corey, Duncan, Jen, Julia, Miles, Padan, Rodney, Sam, and Sarah. Each day, one new lesson will be taught and it will be graded on how good they are learning/doing on the lesson. There will also be tests and homework to determing there grade. (You can read all the info above) In The Class Room Ms. Okami: Hello, students! I will be your ONE AND ONLY '''teacher for your Seventh year of school. Class: -sarcasticlly- Woohoo.. Ms. Okami: I can see your already excited! This is how the class will work. Every day, you will learn one new lesson. It could be math, science, cooking, art, physical education, etc. You will be graded by how good you do learning it and how you use it. Each day you will get a score out of 20 for how well you do on the lesson learned. There will be homework out of 10 points, and tests of 50 points. All making one whole grade to see how well you're doing! Corey: I got a queshtion! Ms. Okami: Yes? Corey: We will only be learning one leshon a day right? Duncan: -mutters- This nerd... Ms. Okami: Yeah, there will probably never be two or more! :D Corey: Alright! Duncan: -a bit louder- This nerd.. Corey: I can hear you!! Ms. Okami: Anyway, how about we all introduce ourselves! Who wants to go first? -someone raises their hand in the back- Ms. Okami: You, in the back! Padan: Let's get this over with. I'm Padan stay on my good side or something bad will happen to you in the future. Ms. Okami: Heh heh..anyway...who else wants to go? Corey: Me, shinse (since) why not? I'm Corey, I have a shpeech impediment which I think you can tell, also im shtudying to be a vegetarian! Also, the thing with my shpeech impediment..I have to have theshe metal things in my mouth for a couple more months..It will go away shoon! They are to shtraighten my jaw.. Ms. Okami: This might take a while, how about Padan and Corey sit in the corner of the class. Everyone one-at-a-time can say their name and one small thing about them. Autumn: I'm Autumn! I'm pretty nerdy and I well..forget things hehe -laughs-. Jen: Uh, like I guess hi..I'm your queen Jen I want to be a mechanic. But I can't BE BOTHERED BY FASHION. ALL OF YOU WEIRDOS ARE OBSESSED WITH IT LIKE OMH. (Jen, Autumn, Corey, Padan are done. 10 more to go) Rodney: My name is Rodney! I'm a nice person who likes to share things with other people. I want to be a engineer! :D Duncan: Sup dudes. My name is Duncan. I have been held back, but I don't really care. I guess im sort of happy im here and not in -cough- juvy -cough-. April: I'm April! I like to talk about video games. And I totally don't gossip pshhh..-whispers to some girl- Omg, her nail polish is like so gross! Beatrice: Hi I'm Beatrice! I like to beat-rice! I want to be a wait what do i want to be..OH YEAH! A Lawyer! I swear I always forget things. (Beatrice, April, Duncan, Rodney, Padan, Corey, Autumn, Jen are done. 6 more to go.) Brent: Hi! I'm B-brent. I like to read comic books! I like to wear b-black too! :D Sarah: Hi I'm Sarah! I want to be an athlete. BUT I AM AFRAID OF WATER IT'S SO GROSS AND JUST NO EW YOU CAN DROWN IN IT! >:C Alex: I'm Alex! I am a small YouTuber who plays Call of Duty and CS:GO I like to wear dog-tags..um..I guess that's it. :) Miles: Hi, I'm Miles! I'm a little bit of a hippie..with the rainbow clothing. But, I sometimes play pranks and also do not ask me if I want to be in Quire. I can't sing. :) Julia: Other than Miles! I am a good singer and I want to be one. Also I donate to charities and people less fortunate than us. Sam: Oh no, my turn to go..-clears throat- My name is uhh Sam..I have literally not a drop of talent in me..I live with my sister in a bunker. Ms. Okami: That's everyone! Alright, let's start with our first lesson which is...Language Arts! Or as some call it English. Today we will be learning some Vocaulary words! Corey: I wishh we were doing something more...interesting.. Alex: I know right. The first day and were doing this? This blows.. Corey: Hey, Alex. I'm Corey :). Alex: Sup dude. Corey: Nothing. Just wishing it was summer break still. Alex: I wish it was always summer break. Beatrice: Doesn't everyone? OMG I WANT TO GO ON TWITTER RIGHT NOW...I HAVE TO STALK CELEBRITES. Corey: Beatrissh, how many celebritiesh do you shtalk.. Beatrice: More than you want to know.. Corey: Ok then ._. Duncan: This sucks. Padan: Yeah, it's school. School is the ultimate form of time-wasting. Duncan: True that man, true that. '''As the students talked and learned about each other the lunch tables for lunch were set. 5 at one table, 5 at another table, and 4 at one. Table One: Corey, Alex, Beatrice, Autumn, and Sam. Table Two: Padan, Duncan, Rodney, Brent, and Sarah. Table Three: Jen, April, Miles, and Julia. All of the groups were set. LESSON ONE: VOCABULARY Corey: Thish ish pretty eashy. -does work- Alex: No sweat. Beatrice: Couple of hard words, no BIG struggle. Autumn: SO EASY. -does in like 6 seconds- Sam: Vocabulary? Not my strongest point, well I don't really have a strong point. -does vocab- Padan: Eh. -does a little bit- Duncan: -does most of paper- Could be worse. Rodney: -does paper- Done! :D Brent: -does paper- Yay! I'm done! Sarah: Ah, done! Jen: Yay for me...I'm done as always. April: Lol did you see that girl? SO SLOW. -turns in paper- Miles: I'm done! :) Julia: Easy peasy. -done- Ms. Okami: I guess that's it for today. Go check your grades at the back of the room on the clipboard! Corey: 19/20 Alex: 19/20 Beatrice: 18/20 Autumn: 20/20 Sam: 17/20 Padan: 4/20 Duncan: 16/20 Rodney: 20/20 Brent: 17/20 Sarah: 18/20 Jen: 19/20 April: 17/20 Miles: 18/20 Julia: 20/20 Episode Two: Geography Ms. Okami walked into the classroom ready to greet her students on the day of..August 25, 2015. Ms. Okami: Good morning students, it's time to get started with todays lesson! Jen: What could it be this time? Math? Ms. Okami: Goodness gracious no, at least not yet. Category:Stories